Pitis y petas con el Rey demonio
by Tse-lier
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo no? Pues si, asi es, un Rey Satán algo inocente, un comandante muy... ¿Ashiya? y un pequeño piso en tokio... que puede salir mal? xd fatal resumen (se me borro y me da como palo volver a hacerlo) entreen
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben:** Gracias a dios este par de idiotas no me pertenecen xd

y oye si te gusta comenta y si no bno no estaria mal

 **Pensamientos mios**

 _Pensamientos Maou_

* * *

En la Fortaleza del Mal, Tokio, sede del gran Rey demonio Satán, se respiraba un ambiente de inquietud. El susodicho, con la capa de malvado puesta para la ocasión, deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación (todo lo que se puede deambular en un espacio tan reducido), mientras se mordía las uñas y, melancólicamente, recordaba sus grandiosas garras demoniacas; _ahí sí que había donde morder…_ pensaba.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones, era el momento de la verdad. Por fin, su fiel subordinado Alaciel volvía de la secreta e importantísima misión que le había asignado.

-¿Lo lograste?

-Si, mi señor.

-Bien, debemos asegurarnos de que Emi no se entere de nada de esto.

-Está bien, aunque, si me permite, esto no sería una preocupación si no la tuviéramos todo el día rondando por la fortaleza- dijo Ashiya mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Eso no es mi responsabilidad¡- replicó el Rey demonio- sabes bien que no hay candado en este ni en ningún mundo capaz de frenar a esa entrometida.

-Para empezar no hay candado en nuestra puerta…

-¡Por supuesto! La fortaleza del Mal está abierta a cualquier humilde servidor que se presente –contestó Maou, con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada- este mundo tiene mucho que ofrecernos.

-Cierto, mi señor, perdone mi impertinencia

-Bien, muéstrame lo que has encontrado –pidió el Rey demonio, al que ya pocas uñas le quedaban- espero que esto merezca la pena…

Con un aire de solemnidad, Ashiya procedió a entregarle a su señor el objeto por el que había realizado tal ardua misión. De uno de los bolsillos de su capa sacó delicadamente una cajetilla de cartón de color blanco y dorado y la dejó en la mesa.

Un profundo silenció se extendió por la sala. Maou, a punto de estallar por los nervios y la incertidumbre, se acerco a para poder ver las letras impresas en esta:

-Malboro Gold… ¿Malboro Gold? –murmuró el Rey demonio.

NA: Malboro es una marca de tabaco industrial

-Sí, mi señor, es inglés, la palabra "gold" significa oro.

-Entonces esto… tiene un gran valor ¿cierto? –preguntó con la caja entre sus manos.

-Eso diría yo, pero, aunque me parece un gran sacrificio no venderlo por comida, creo que deberíamos probarlo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron de gran manera a Maou, que ya se había acostumbrado al carácter ahorrador de su fiel comandante. Ambos demonios se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con decisión. No había lugar para más dudas, era ahora o nunca.

-Esto funciona así –dijo Ashiya extrayendo uno de los tubos blancos del interior de la caja- se sujeta con dos dedos, estos –mostró los dedos índice y anular de su mano derecha- y se enciende el otro extremo.

-Parece que has investigado debidamente, se agradece Alaciel, pero… ¡espera! ¿Se enciende? Como… ¿Con fuego? Hay que ver, cada día me sorprenden las los humanos, yo estaba convencido de que no soportaban el fuego, esto explica muchas cosas… -añadió susurrando.

-No, no explica nada mi señor, no lo ha entendido. Se enciende el extremo opuesto a la boca y se aspira tan solo el humo, el fuego no llega a tocar la piel –explico el comandante, ilustrando la escena con la mejillas hinchadas.- y luego, se sopla.

Al ver a su subordinando haciendo tan ridículas muecas Maou se preguntó si en verdad aquello tendría alguna utilidad; _Pero parece una costumbre muy extendida… debemos camuflarnos y esto podría ayudar._

-Pero como lo encendemos… esa es la cuestión.

-Los humanos usan unos aparatos llamados "mechero"- dijo Alaciel buscando alrededor de la habitación- pero no creo que tengamos ninguno en la fortaleza.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- el Rey demonio se puso de pie y exclamo-¡Usaremos tu especialidad! Alaciel, ¡a los fogones!

\- Muy astuto mi señor.

Los dos demonios se acercaron a los fogones y encendieron uno con una cerilla – **si, lo sé ¿Por qué no usan directamente la cerilla? Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta XD (son idiotas)-**

Alaciel acerco el misterioso tubo al fuego y esperó a que prendiera.

-Listo, mi señor.

-Si… _que miedo que miedo que miedo que lo pruebe él, joder porque tengo que ser yo el Rey demonio aixx_ Bien trae aquí – cogió el cigarro con los dos dedos y lo acerco a sus labios. Aspiró, mejor dicho, aaaaaaspiró…

Y sopló – **jo, que rápido aprende el chico xdxd-.**

-Cof cof cof x100 ¿qu.. Cof queeee?- Intentó hablar entre toses y nubes de humo pero la voz casi ni le salía- _este es mi fin… que triste… xdxd en verdad somos unos inútiles_ … _adiós Emi, siempre te am…_

-Mi señor! – Alaciel, desesperado, había recogido al pobre entre sus brazos y, a mano abierta, le pegaba en la cara– respire, ¿me oye? REEESPIREE!

-Cof.. joder.. cof cof.. que ya.. que ya valee! Me haces daño… - Maou no sabia ni como había caído ni como no estaba muerto, pero una cosa la tenia clara, se lo haría pagar a Alaciel- _Jajaja que malvado soy, jajaja malvado hasta las trancas, sabrás lo que es bueno rubio._

 _-¿_ Se ha recuperado mi señor?- pregunto el pobre rubio, inocente, inocente rubio…-.

-Por supuesto querido Alaciel, bah nada mas algo que se me metió en la garganta- respondió Maou, con su cara de malo malvada puesta- ya sabes, cosas de la primavera… Anda pruébalo tu, ya veras, no está nada mal.

Alaciel aspiró…

Alaciel sopló…

-…

-… ¿Y bien?- Maou no entendía como el comandante no estaba rodando por los suelos entre toses y su risa malvada como fondo- que… ¿Qué tal?

-Esto… algo gaseoso – respondió frotándose ligeramente el cuello.

\- A ver dejame volver a probar…

Así, Rey y comandante pasaron la tarde descubriendo el arte de aspirar y expirar humo, aunque lo que estaba ya a punto de expirar era la cajetilla, en la que solo quedaba un cigarro un tanto… extraño.

-Vaya, mire esto, solo queda el rancio… -Dijo Ashiya sacando un tubito mal enrollado, se lo acercó a los ojos para inspeccionar mejor y vio que parecía estar… ¿hecho a mano?- ¿que será esto? Huele distinto… aromático ¿aromático? ¿Se dice así?

-Tal vez sea… el especial… - y arrebatándoselo de las manos Maou procedió a encenderlo- la punta parece estar hecha de cartón enrollado y está envuelto como un caramelo… vamos a probarlo.

* * *

Bueeeno eso es todo por ahora jejejej gracias por leer y... reviews please es mi primer fic ( es algo raro porque en verdad no suelo escribir asi... solo digo) xdxd


	2. Chapter 2

-Tal vez sea… el especial…- y arrebatándoselo de las manos Maou procedió a encenderlo- vamos a probarlo.

Y mas cof cof cof por parte del Rey demonio y mas Alaciel preocupado por su señor.

-Que extraño, también sabe diferente- comentó Maou mientras se volvía a sentar alrededor de la mesa y intentaba recuperarse del último percance- por cierto, ¿donde compraste la caja?

-¿Comprar? Lo siento mi señor, pero empiezo a pensar que no entendí del todo cual era mi cometido- contestó el comandante mientras recogía el misterioso cigarro que le ofrecía su superior

\- Pero… ¿no la compraste? Es decir… ¿ALACIEL DE DONDE LA SACASTE?- pregunto el Rey demonio dando un golpazo que hizo retumbar la sala entera-.

-Esto… yo no quería gastar, sabe bien que no andamos muy bien de dinero, por supuesto yo no quería una despesa mas porque, claro, yo… -el comandante observaba la ira creciente de su señor mientras balbuceaba más excusas sin sentido- perdóneme, mi señor, perdóneme se lo ruego.

-Está bien, está bien, pero ¡contesta a la maldita pregunta!- exclamo Maou pegando otro golpe en la mesa. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, Alaciel sabía que se la jugaba, Maou sabía que Alaciel se la jugaba, aunque, quizás…

-… huh… se lo quité a un chico… - contestó sacando el humo de su ultima calada.

\- Entiendo… lo pasaremos por alto... Sin embargo hay una condición...

-¿Cu...Cual?- _Que mala espina, a este cuando se le va se le va, y no vuelve jo..._

\- Hum.. Para empezar me pasas este...?

-eh...Cigarro – el comandante lo dejó entre los dos dedos que le extendía Maou-.

-Cigarro, - concluyo mientras daba una larga calada- y deberás conseguir más...?

-Cajas de... ¿cigarros?

-Exxxacto- y susurrando añadió- Sabes Alaciel, en realidad es un placer trazar planes contigo.

-Gracias mi señor- contestó este, también susurrando- la verdad es que hoy me lo pase de muerte en la misión pfjajajja.

-¿Siii? – Maou se acerco a su compañero, que ya casi ni se oían de lo bajo que hablaban y puso cara de niño travieso ( **Pfjajaj xs niño travieso?** ) – Cuenta cuenta.

-Pues vera, - Alaciel cogió el "cigarro", le dio una generosa calada y continuó con su relato- Iba yo andando por la calle, como ando yo, ya sabe, con cache, y de repente…

Mientras Alaciel contaba su historia y Maou se partía de risa, la habitación se llenaba del humo de ese misterioso cigarro. Ellos, inocentes, sin darse cuenta de lo que se estaban metiendo en el cuerpo, se lo estaban pasando de muerte. Literal. En una de sus sonoras carcajadas casi perdemos a nuestro Rey Demonio, y al comandante poco le faltaba, se estaba embalado con su relato y gesticulaba para enfatizar cada pequeño detalle. Maou estaba que alucinaba con las paranoias de su colega.

-Tío, la próxima no me la pierdo de verdad, pff jajaja… es que no se te puede dejar suelto, hay que ver… -dijo Maou tanteando la mesa en busca del cigarro- oye ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-M-Mi señor, usted nunca, us-usted –Alaciel tenía la cara como un tomate- nunca me había llamado tío…

-Ahh así que es eso… hum, la verdad es que se lo oí decir a unos chicos y me pareció útil memorizarlo. Creo que ya que estamos de viaje podríamos dejar de lado nuestra relación jefe-fiel subordinado por un tiempo, además, la verdad es que creo que ya empieza a estar algo pasado jejeje

\- Tío, eso que me dices, eso tío, eso me parece genial –estrecharon las manos y cerraron así su.. ¿Pacto?- Pjajaja la verdad es que si que estamos algo anticuados, hay que ponerse al día, innovar, ¿ves por donde voy?

-Lo veo, lo veo y me gusta, podríamos usar palabras como tronco, macho, flipe, keloke… -Maou iba enumerando sus palabras mientras se exprimía el coco para recordar lo que sea que había aprendido mirando la TV- loco…


End file.
